


Why do we have ten fingers?

by Send_Trees



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be More Chill - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, References to Drugs, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, akward, meremy, thats about it don’t hurt me, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Trees/pseuds/Send_Trees
Summary: "Mikey.""Huh?" The dark brown haired boy turned his full attention to the smaller. The dim light from the TV illuminated off his face, his hair now down and sweaty from the hot basement he and his best friend were in."I was just wondering..." he paused, breaking the eye contact with the boy in front of him. "Why do we have ten fingers?"





	Why do we have ten fingers?

"Mikey." 

"Huh?" The dark brown haired boy turned his full attention to the smaller. The dim light from the TV illuminated off his face, his hair now down and sweaty from the hot basement he and his best friend were in. 

"I was just wondering..." he paused, breaking the eye contact with the boy in front of him. "Why do we have ten fingers?" 

Michael snorted at how hurt Jeremy looked when he asked the question. "I-I don't know Jeremy, I don't know." He said between laughs. This is what Michael gets for letting Jeremy get high. 

Jeremy pouted. "I'm serious!" 

"I'm sure you are, buddy." He replied, trying too hard not to focus on the boy sitting next to him. Cause if so his foggy mind might wonder off too deep. 

"Can we just, go back to playing games?" Michael suggested, already picking up his remote controller, trying desperately hard to change the subject. Sure Jeremy high was fun and all, but sometimes he can get weird very quickly if he doesn’t distract himself with video games and such. 

Jeremy just giggled. "Guess what time it will be in an hour?" Michael glanced over at the clock on the tv. 3:20 am. He rolled his eyes, passing Jeremy his controller. 

"Just shut up and play, you spork." Michael shot, leaning back in his beanbag. Jeremy just huffed in frustration, crossing his arms. 

"I don't wanna play games. I wanna just...lay here." He shrugged, scooting closer to Michael. God this is what Michael feared. Jeremy has always been a touchy guy when he got high. Every time it leads into something weird and gay when its with Michael. Jeremy will end up sitting on his lap, or kiss his cheek every now and then. Michael really wishes Jeremy knew how it was affecting him. 

Right on cue, Jeremy pressed a short but loving kiss to Michaels cheek, followed him historically laughing at the end. He wouldn't question it out loud to Jeremy. As to not make him uncomfortable in anyway. He would usually sit there, feeling like he should say something. But this time though, this time he did. Already feeling like he’s had enough. 

"Why do you always...do that?" Michael mumbled, frustrated. It's not fair that Jeremy's taking advantage of him, even though he’s high and doesn't know Michael has a huge ass crush on him. Or maybe he does cause Michael has been hinting at it for so long that it’s practically become a joke now to him. 

"Do what?" Jeremy asked, as if he didn’t just kiss Michael on the cheek. Michael knew he was just fucking with him at this point. "You mean this?" 

"Mean wh-" Michael started, but was cut off by Jeremy gently pressing their lips together, causing him to lean back a bit by how much force the boy used. 

And well, for beginners, it fucking sucked. Their lips awkwardly smashed together as they just sat there, not sure of what to do, or where to put their hands. Michael backed away first, glancing up at the now red faced boy. “What the hell was that." 

Jeremy flinched. "S-sorry I just thought...I don't really know what I thought you just looked so hot and every instinct in my body just told me to go for it and kiss you and I'm so sorry that's not what I was-" 

"No, why are you so bad at kissing?" Jeremys mouth dropped, as sat there dumbfounded at his best friend in front of him. Not sure what to say, he shrugged. 

"I mean, I've never really kissed anyone. And I wasn't the only bad kisser!" Jeremy barked, heat rising to his face again. 

"What?! You're the one with braces!" Michael shot back, throwing his hands up. 

Jeremy faked gasped. "Don't you dare test me, Mell. You need to get braces sooner or later!" He screeched. "Your teeth are all messed up!" 

"At least I'll look better in them then you do." Michael fired back, grinning proudly. Jeremy sighed, falling back onto the floor. He skewed up everything at this point. He just wanted to die that moment. It was so embarrassing and humiliating. 

 

“You got me.” He mumbled. "I wanna sleep now, Mikey. Could we forget about a of this in the morning?" He asked, not actually wanting to forget the fact that they kissed, and even though it sucked it was one of the best things Jeremy has ever done. 

"Yeah I guess.” Michael shrugged, quickly standing up. He stretched for a minute, and disappeared upstairs. A few moments past with Jeremy processing everything that just happened. Jeremy wasn’t that high and was aware of what he did, but wouldn’t tell Michael that in a million years. 

“You coming?!” Michael yelled from upstairs. Jeremy flinched, at Michaels harsh voice. 

"O-oh. I'll be right there!" Jeremy yelled back, still processing that, and why he's feeling all gross and nervous. He ran up the stairs, using his hands to go faster. When he reached the top Michael just laughed and called him a furry. Causing Jeremy to sputter out dumb excuses as to why he’s not a furry. Michael, not believing any of it. 

Once he washed up and changed into his pajamas, he crawled into the bed with Michael, quickly turning the opposite direction, his back facing Michael. He was way to embarrassed to face him. He turned out the lamp, debating what the fuck he's feeling.

-

The sun streamed in the blinds, causing Jeremy to squirm a bit in bed. His eyes shot open, as the memories from the night flooded back into his brain. He quickly sat up, turning around to face Michael. His hair was sticking up and his face was so peaceful. Like how he is every morning when they spend the night together. Even if his hair just needs a finger comb through to tame. 

Michaels eyes fluttered open, and he yawned. Michael isn't quite the morning person. Jeremy on the other hand always wakes up early. Michaels eyes met Jeremy's for a split second, before Jeremy broke the icy eye contact. "About last night..." Jeremy started, feeling a pit of anxiety build up inside of his stomach. 

"Dude, don't sweat it. We were high and tired, and really touchy. I get it and I can totally forget about it." Michael says, although Jeremy can obviously see how hurt he actually is. “Also I’m surprised you remembered all of that. You were pretty high last time I remember.”

“Uh, not quite.” Jeremy replied looking down, finding his hands very interesting at that moment. “I was actually pretty sober.” He confessed. 

Michael started at him in shock. Then groaned, burring his face I his hands. “I can’t believe you, you horny fuck.” He laughed, leaning backwards. “So did that kiss mean anything to you?” He asked, more serious. “Or were you just using me, cause frankly that would be straight fucked up-“

"No no! It did! It did mean something!” Jeremy interrupted. He quickly turned into a nervous wreak, looking down back at his hands. "Well...it did if you wanted it to." He said, glancing up at the other, giving him a half smile. 

"Well what if I said it did?" Michael smirked, moving closer to Jeremy. 

"I would be perfectly fine with that." And with that he leaned in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes that was my first fan fiction on here please be gentle.


End file.
